The Choice
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: When Miss Levi 'Lee,' Hunter (yes miss, she is a strong independent female), goes for a run on her beach, she gets more than she bargained for when she stumbles on a man washed up by the tide. A man going by the name of Elladan, who desperately seeks her help. Captivated by the mysterious stranger, Levi finds herself letting him into her home, and maybe even her heart? Fluffy AU :)
1. Chapter 1

1: The MerMan

"I'm just sayin' Lee; the more you do it the better it is for you!"

"Yea…well…I don't see it honey!"

"Just think of the benefits babe, for you and Jazzer's!"

"Seriously…that…is…irritating!"

I could hang up on her, I could, I want too but I won't! Why you ask? Because she is my baby sister Trina; my gorgeously talented eighteen year old sister, who has all the charisma and all the beauty that my family genetics allow, seriously she just sucked it up and left me with nothing. She is making me run, over a phone call, because she wants to see her big sister fit and active. Yes sister, not brother, Levi is actually a girl's name too you know; Lee isn't but she and everyone I know don't seem to grasp that concept yet!

"What is irritating?" She chimes down the crackly phone line.

"My Alsatian is called Jazz…not Jazzers…and certainly not…snoop dawg Jay Jay!" I wheeze and pull a face, whilst I pause with my hands on my knees and start inhaling deep breaths like a mad woman. She giggles predictably and I can just see her do that stupid 'I could not care less,' shrug. "That's it I'm done…I can't…go on…I am just gonna lie down here…and die!"

"Well you are the one that wanted to drop a few pounds before visiting sunny Cali!" Trina practically sings down the line to me, then pauses for a moment and sighs; "Are you actually lying on the ground Lee?"

"And what if I am?" I snort back a chuckle as Jazz, my trusty buddy, comes to give me the kiss of life. Which evidently I might need, this must be what an asthmatic attack feels like! Technically I'm not on the ground, I'm on a beach, and it is perfectly okay to lie splayed out on the beach and gasp like a suffocating fish.

"You. Are. So. Strange!"

I ignore the jibe, because it is really more of a statement of truth than an actual insult. I let her yack on for several minutes about the health benefits of running every day, whilst I work on bringing the colour of my face back to a healthy milk bottle white! I pull out my iphone and glance at my reflection, which is understatedly delightful; my thick mass of dark blonde hair has come undone from its wonky high ponytail, and my grey blue eyes are all watery from running against the wind. Well it's a quiet Pacific Northwest coastal town, not Malibu on a summers day, there is always a chance of rain and a fresh breeze! Which I like, I never understood Trina's wish to fly off to LA to pursue acting, well I understand the acting bit, but the heat? I would evaporate and I will evaporate when I visit, in six months, which is apparently the length of time it will take me to drop fifteen pounds according to Trina.

"Oh crap!" Trina yelp's and I yank the earbud out of my ear with the shock of the high decibel; "Baby cakes I gotta run Sebastian's here, I totes forgot we are going shopping! Did I tell you I am his plus one for an actual red carpet event?"

"Yes my loveliness you did," I sigh into the microphone, "Several times actually, big premier, A listers, paparazzi and his royal highness Ryan Seacrest himself will make an appearance."

"Don't diss Seacrest, he is a legend!" She swoons and I cringe, "Oh hey Sebastian, yea it's my sister…Baz says hey sexy face!"

"Hi Sebastian," I drawl and roll my eyes, Sebastian is the stereotypical Hollywood glam guy stylist, but just really really camp. I love him to bits and he is my sister's bestie but he actually frightens me with his flamboyant extrovert nature. I have had several face time sessions with him already and he vows he could turn me into a Hollywood legend with one of his makeovers, which sounded fun until he started talking Brazilians and lazar whitening, he used the word face peel once and I swear I couldn't sleep for a week.

"Well I'm going now! Give my love to Pop!" Trina says breezily before the phone goes dead. I roll my eyes and prop myself up on my elbow to regard Jazz, who is sitting beside me with a rather goofy look;

"Jazz promise me you'll never change!" I cry and throw my arms around him for a cuddle. I love Trina but she is definitely become more of a drama queen, and I still think she is too young to be in that industry but Mom is okay with it so I can't argue.

I should clarify at this point Mom and 'Pop,' are divorced this good fifteen years; Mom lives in LA, Dad lives about thirty minutes' drive from my front door. Mom and Trina are big city folk they love the glitz and the glam, Mom's a high flying lawyer and pretty much lives her life through emails and skype. Dad is the quiet country life kind of guy, he's a history teacher at the local high school and we try and see each other every fortnight, but we are not big socializers and a quick phone call catch up is often all that is required to sustain our bond.

Besides I am twenty-seven, I am big girl in the big bad world, doing her own independent thing. Which basically translates too I own my own small business, a bakery actually, I bake nice things for nice people to brighten their day. Well technically it's a combined effort between myself and Ryan, not the Seacrest, my human best friend. He loves books and old things, so it is collectively a bakery come antique shop. We call it, 'The Nook,' not very original but it is a homely place, a timeless bubble to pass away the hours with a good pie and a book. It actually does quite well, which was a big surprise to my parents, but we have plenty of hipster student types and over fifties that enjoy our peaceful way of life.

Jazz nudges me and whines in boredom, so I scramble to my feet and decide to go for a pleasant amble instead of a sprint, which I think is much more enjoyable. I hate whizzing about, people need to stop and smell the roses once in a while, enjoy nature, breathe it all in and chillax. I am very placid in nature, irritatingly so but Ryan lives on his nerves and panics enough for the both of us! I am not what you would call girly; I'm freakishly tall for a female, quirky and above all else I am socially awkward, but once you get passed all that I am actually quite sweet, or at least my dog thinks so! Ryan is my polar opposite, attractive, kinda short for a guy, bubbly and charming; basically we have customers because of him, if left to me I'd probably scare them away with my weirdness.

My phone trills and fish it back out of my pocket, ah speak of the devil;

"Yello!" I answer breezily.

"LEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Comes Ryan's overly distressed voice.

"On the beach?" I answer timidly, "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He howls and I frown at his dramatic tone; "Whoa wait why are you on the beach, it is like really cold out there?"

"Because that is where I live and Jazz was taking me for a run, I failed, now calm down and tell me what is wrong?" I soothe and stand with my arms crossed, watching Jazz snuffle about the beach he is a good distance away from me so I start walking briskly after him.

"The apple pie, I burnt the apple pie!" He cries, "And it was the special and you know how much everyone loves your apple pie! Levi what am I going to do?"

"Well firstly you are going to apologise to my apple pie which you so callously mutilated!" I scold, "And then you are going to go into the fridge and on the third shelf you'll find its twin brother. You will then stick him in the oven to warm up, because I baked it this morning."

"You are a life saver," he mews adoringly and I smirk; "Always so organised and ahead of schedule!"

"Nope Ryan, it's because you can't cook to save your life!" I tease and he sighs loudly over the phone; "We talked about this, you go talk to people and stay front of house, and I'll be the creative genius."

"You mean creative shut-in, Lee honey you need to go on a date or something!" He jests back and I feel myself scowl at the phone.

"I do date!" I defend a little too quickly, but I am preoccupied by Jazz, he seems to have picked up the scent of something and is bombing towards a rather large object that seems to have been washed up on the shore.

"No you don't! Levi the last guy you dated was like six months ago, come out with me and Jess this weekend and mingle." Ryan states quite firmly, but I am overly concerned with the thing my dog is now sniffing.

"Jazz don't!" I shout and start jogging towards him, ick it's probably some animal carcass, though pretty big animal?

"Are you dodging the question?" Ryan accuses and I roll my eyes.

"No Ryan my dog is sniffing and barking over some dead thing, which I don't want him getting germs off!" I snap, "besides Jess is not exactly fond of me, and I don't mingle, I stand awkwardly at the back of a room and count ceiling tiles!"

"You could try not doing that, and actually talking to real human beings for a change," he says with an irritated voice, but I am not listening anymore, I'm standing frozen to the spot as I try and come to terms with what is before me.

"Ryan call an ambulance!" I whisper.

"Why? Lee what's wrong?" His voice is suddenly thick with concern; "Levi are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, but there is a body here and I think it's still alive?" I barely hear my voice as I answer.

"Shit! I'm calling one from the bakery cell, where are you?" Ryan has hit panic mode, he swore, he only curses when he is either frightened or really angry.

"Near the south pier, by the jetty, I think it's a man?" I choke out and place the phone on speaker; "I've put you on loud speaker, don't hang up!"

"Levi don't leave me!" I hear him shriek but I am on auto pilot now.

I sprint up to the naked body of what I think is a man, Jazz is barking like crazy and running around him with fearful eyes. I rip my heavy hoodie off and throw it over him, he is ice cold to touch but I think I see his chest flicker with movement. I crouch down beside him, and lean into to his face, he is breathing he is actually breathing! He has a mass of thick black hair, stuck to his face, matted and twisted across his shoulders; it is so long he could be mistaken for a girl, if it weren't for the fact that he has the body of an Olympic god. I smooth away his soaked hair from his still face, and I am stunned, he is so beautiful. I have never seen a face so angelic, it is captivating, it actually breaks my heart to look at him.

"Get a grip Levi!" I mutter and shake myself out my strange dream like state, why am I crying? I try and remember my basic first aid training and check for a pulse, I press two fingers to his neck and try to place a rhythm. I nearly shout for joy when I find one;

"Hello?" I shout and firmly shake his broad shoulders, "Can you hear me?" No movement and I bite my lip, what do I do? Dammit why is this beach so deserted, you think someone would be out for a winter stroll on a windy day! "Ryan is it coming?" I shriek towards the phone;

"Yes there on their way, stay put, do you want me to drive over?" He shouts back.

"No it's okay, just stay on the line!" I demand and again wonder over my strange frantic tears. "He is breathing but unconscious what do I do?"

"Did you try shaking him?"

"Yes!"

"Slap him?"

"I'm not slapping him!"

"I don't know Levi!"

Oh this is awful, I violently shake his shoulders again and he twitches. I gasp out loud and then slap him;

"Can you hear me?" I bellow at him and press my face against his chest making sure there is a heartbeat and I did not imagine that twitch. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive!" I chant and flutter my hands uselessly over his almost blue body. I squeeze my eyes shut and slap him again, not hard but firmly on the face.

There is a brief moment of still silence and then he breathes in sharply, and in the next heartbeat his eyes flutter open. His eyes I have never seen eyes like that, they look like the night sky, deep navy and glittering. They are wide with shock and fear, as they frantically roll about his head; he starts to hyperventilate and shake aggressively. I timidly take his ice cold hand and pat his cheek to try and get him to focus on me;

"It's okay, you're okay!" I soothe as gently as I am able to; "Um, do you have a name?" I outwardly cringe, maybe not the best time to start asking questions. The beautiful man gains some sort of control over his breathing as his eyes focus on me, but he still looks absolutely terrified, and I don't blame him.

"W-wh-wh-ere?" he stammers through the cold and the shock, and I only notice now that Jazz has lay down by his side in an attempt to keep him warm.

"Florence, Oregon." I mutter because it is the only thing I can think of saying, his brow furrows in confusion but he starts to cough violently effectively ending anymore conversation. I worriedly try and help him spit up the excess water that gushes from his mouth, as he tries to find his breath again. When he collapses back on the sand, I hear the sirens and breathe a sigh of relief and squeeze his hand; "It's okay help is coming!"

xXx

"Miss we can't keep him if he refuses treatment!"

"Seriously, he is naked and washed up on a beach does that not constitute as something that gets you detained?" I shriek in irritation at the paramedic.

"He has the mental capacity to refuse treatment there is nothing I can do!" The stout middle aged man reminds me of the freedoms of human rights, "But from what tests we were able to carry out he seems physically fine, very shook up but medically fit nonetheless."

I face palm myself and glance over in the direction of the mystery merman. He has been dressed in spare scrubs that are just the tiniest bit too small for him, and has two heavy blankets wrapped around his broad shoulders. He appears for the most part expressionless, but those strange eyes are absorbing everything in sight, it's like he is seeing these things for the first time and is unable to speak because of the intense overwhelming experience of it all. I suddenly feel like I need to take matters into my own hands, and so I stalk over to this stranger;

"Listen I think maybe you should go with these guys," I say as calmly as I can, "They can help you, get you some medical care."

The man's eyes snap up to mine and he visibly jerks away from me;

"I have no need of a healer," he answers me in a strange almost British accent, but not quite, it is accented and strange definitely foreign.

"Well do you have any family I can contact for you? A home address we could take you too? A Name?" I try again, deciding to let the term, 'healer,' go, he is very strange. Surely he could be detained under some sort of mental health law?

He watches me warily for a moment and then there is a sudden rush of emotion in his eyes, his face contorts with anguish and drops his head into his hands. "I do not know? My brother I was travelling with my brother?"

"Okay good, where is your brother?" I am getting very concerned now; he does genuinely appear very upset.

"With me, he is always with me!" He lifts his gaze and it is haunted, frantic even.

"Oh my god! Is he in the water too?" I cry and spin to look for someone to inform the coastguard.

"No he was safe, he was on the boat, he never left the boat!" The dark haired man pulls the blankets tighter around him, almost like he is trying to disappear into them and then looks at me with pleading eyes; "I am not dangerous, I mean you no harm, please will you give me shelter until I am strong enough to search for my little brother."

"Dude…I…um…I don't even know you," I say in a deflated voice, because for some insane and unknown reason to me I want to help him.

"My name is Elladan, I am of noble birth I can reward you handsomely for your trouble," his voice is serious and his eyes full of sincerity, I completely believe him.

"Okay you can stay the night, and then tomorrow we'll get you some clothes and see if we can locate your brother." What am I saying? I can't bring some random guy into my home; he could be a murderer or a rapist, or both!

"Thank you, may the Valar bless you and your kindness," Elladan cries and outstretches both his hands to take one of mine. His hands are large and strong, yet soft and warm. His touch brings with it the most peculiar of sensations; I can only describe it as peace and tranquillity. I meet his glittering gaze for a moment and I know without a shadow of a doubt I can trust him completely.

I pull away from him and nod robotically, then stagger over to the paramedics and inform them that I'll look after him. This is met with some concerned questions about my welfare, and understandably so, but I tell them I have a guy roommate and we'll be fine. This might be a slight stretch of the truth, I don't have a roommate, but I do have a guy, and a dog. So I instantly pick up the phone and hit Ryan's number;

"Lee!" He shouts when he answers on the first ring.

"Geez Ryan do you live on your phone?"

"Shut up! Is everything okay, I'm at your house but you're not in! I brought beer for the trauma, I didn't know what else to do!" he rambles and I am touched by his awesomeness, he is the bestest best friend anyone could ask for.

"Ryan don't freak out," I mutter and bite my lip.

"Levi what did you do?" his voice suddenly accusing.

"Well the guy on the beach he is alright, but he needs somewhere to crash for the night, he was travelling with his brother and obviously he has no way of contacting him and-"

"No Lee! No this is a bad idea!" Ryan cuts me off, "You don't just bring home stray people, Jazz was one thing, but not people Lee."

"Elladan is very plausible and he needs our help, we can't just leave him here, he has no money or clothes." I try my best to reason the completely illogical suggestion.

"Elladan?" Ryan stops me again, "What? Was his parent's Tolkien enthusiasts? Let me guess his brother is Elrohir?"

"Well not that I asked and your nerdy reference baffles me!" I snipe; this is not the time for his geeky sarcasm to come out.

"And this is why you should read books Lee, not just watch the movies!" He grumbles and I sigh loudly in annoyance.

"Can we have at least one serious conversation that does not revolve around the Lord of the Rings; Ryan there is a guy who needs our help!" I do my best quiet shouting voice.

"Correction there is a nut job who wants to take advantage of us," he corrects and I can almost see him face palming himself.

"Look I know you think I am mad, but he genuinely needs help and we are genuinely good people, I mean come on, what would Captain America do?" I attempt my best pleading voice.

"That is not fair!" He yelps down the line; "Don't use Marvel morals against me!" I stay silent for a while longer and then hear his heavy sigh; "Okay I'll stay the night, but I am sleeping with my eyes open, with a shotgun and Jazz has to patrol!"

"I owe you big!" I cheer with relief.

"If we die I want you to know that I hate your apple pie!"

"You're a liar!"

"I know! I hate you!"

* * *

**A/N I just had to write this chapter, if you like it please review and leave some feedback. It is just for fun and I just felt inspired. **

**Thanks**

**Wunderkind**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is fun...don't ask me where the idea came for this story...I guess I have always had a soft spot for Elladan.**

**Thank you for the follows and favorites...I am always shocked when people actually read my stuff because it isn't exactly ground breaking! So thank you too;**

**Rousdower: Man you are my rock! Thank yoooou for reading yet another one of my stories...this update is dedicated to you! And Digby has a playmate? Okay can I establish that said playmate is not going to eat, maim, or emotionally damage my pet? You know like the last one! *sheepishly stands in front of digby obscuring him from view***

**watergoddesskasey: Again THANK YOU! Loyal readers, I am so blessed, big smiles for me today!**

**Teapot of Transformation: :) Hello thank you as well for reading another of my stories! I am too happy for my own good. Yup how did Elladan get there? Sea turtles maybe? Hmm wrong fandom! Anyway hope you like the update.**

**tadah2: Thank you for the criticism it was deserved, and I promise I am trying to work on the grammar. In lieu of a beta I have tried to improve this chapter. I hope it reads a little better and that you feel you can read more of it. In the meantime I am working on that beta :) Oh and thank you for being so helpful as I said it is often rare.**

**Guest: Hi! :D Awesome thank you so much...hopefully you'll still think that.**

**Well I made a story image at last and I think I might enjoy the silliness of this story...So I make my plea...if you like please review and tell me what you think or things you would like to see. Criticism is welcome but obviously not trash talk no-one deserves that. Also following is nice I like followers *smiles sweetly***

* * *

2. The Castaway Elf

I lean against my pine work top pushing all my weight through my forearms and keep my eyes fixed on the coopery stone floor of my pokey kitchen. I am traumatized, Ryan is traumatized, and Elladan is about ready for the nut house. Which in hindsight is where I should have sent him, and not invited him back to my home, what was I thinking? I clap my hands to my face and let out a strangled whine before hugging myself and begin rocking. My little quirky movement I do when I am freaking out, which is most definitely what I am doing now!

I guess it all started when I tried to get my stray merman into my car, I guess that was when I should have started realizing something was very wrong, and I guess it was at that precise moment I decided I was dealing with a crazy person. Elladan was most confused by my very ordinary Ford fiesta and point blank refused to get inside it with me. When I tried to explain that I was not going to kidnap him and that we simply needed the car to drive the short ten minute trip home, he got very upset and I think had a major anxiety attack. It then became apparent he had never seen a car before let alone been inside one? It basically took me a full hour to explain its purpose and a further thirty minutes to get him into the passenger side, but we eventually got there together, even though he spent the rest of the journey hyperventilating and clawing right through the upholstery. Once I pulled up at my cabin, or maybe shack is a more apt description either way it is small, he practically fell out of the car and threw up.

It was Ryan who found me crouched down by Elladan's side tentatively stroking his hair back from his face while he dry wretched into my honeysuckle shrub. Once we got him inside the house we soon discovered that something was definitely off, as in this guy cannot be from the modern world off! He jumped about a foot in the air when I turned the lights on and then proceeded to be completely captivated by my light bulbs, or really I should say he was awestruck by electricity, I was beginning to believe he really was a merman. Jazz was the only one that appeared completely un-phased by this dude's extreme strangeness, he just stayed close by his side and gave him the odd nudge or wag of the tail as if to say; 'Yea man tell me about it!'

I eventually got Elladan sat down on my sofa draped him in a duvet and left Ryan to stoke my log burner. I made tea because at this point I was still verging on the assumption that Elladan was some sort of British tourist and well British people like tea. So all four of us sat in my lounge looking awkwardly at each other, except for Jazz, Jazz was all over Elladan like a rash! This softened Ryan a little because it is a well-known fact that Jazz dislikes strangers and is overly protective of me, so clearly this guy was not that bad if Jazz was cuddling up to him like he was a long lost relative, or at least this was my hope? Ryan started conversation at some point in an attempt to fish more details from the poor guy, what we learned was so completely illogical and impossible that it left us speechless for the next half hour.

Elladan explained who he was and who his brother was, turned out Ryan was right his brother was called Elrohir, you would think alarm bells would have been going off at this point wouldn't you? Technically Elrohir was his twin, but you know that thirty minutes makes all the difference when deciding who the superior sibling is, so to Elladan he would always be his little brother. When asked where he was from he quite plainly said, 'Imladris,' and Ryan practically spewed his tea all over me and our odd guest. I am nerdy enough to know that he was talking about a fictional place in middle earth, I remember googling it once and learning it was the proper name for Rivendell, this shows you how I fill my days. He quite openly told us his Dad was Lord Elrond, or ex Lord Elrond, as it would appear he long since vacated Imladris and left it to the care of his twin boys. So long story short Elladan and his brother where leaving middle earth behind and travelling to Valinor to be with their parents at last, only there was a storm and he fell out of the boat and here he is in my living room.

The strangest part of the whole bizarre thing is that I believe him because really no other explanation would fit. At first I didn't and I was slowly inching towards my phone to call for that ambulance again only this time I wanted them to bring a strait jacket. It was actually Ryan that was the first to be convinced but it took me another hour or so to digest what I was being told. When it was all too much for me I left the room and here I am standing in my kitchen freaking out.

"Levi?" Ryan whispers and tiptoes into the small space with me he jumps up onto the counter top and fidgets with his empty mug. After a few moments of tense silence he blows out a long sigh and looks at me with a similarly baffled expression; "Lee I think he is telling the truth."

"Oh my god," I squeak and spin to face the sink pushing the lever tap forward to a full turn so the water blasts out. This is only to make noise because I feel it is rude to let someone know you are talking about them. I bang a few pots and dishes before speaking; "No Ryan it is not possible, it is just not possible and you are the biggest fool for believing it!"

"Well how else would you explain his behaviour?" Ryan diplomatically points out and gestures to the lights; "He is freaked out by everything; he thought I was a wizard because I used a lighter to start the log burner, Levi he is not from here!"

"He could just be _really_ sheltered?" I counter and then sigh because I realise it is a moot argument, even sheltered people would know what an electric socket is. "Okay but middle earth? Ryan it is not real it is made up!" I wave my hands wildly above my head and give my best buddy a pained look to express my disbelief.

"But what if it is real?" Ryan gasps and practically leans across the counter to get right up in my space with wide awestruck eyes; "Look you know I live and breathe everything fantastical, you know how much I adore Tolkien right?"

"Ryan you are scaring me stop staring it is unnerving," I mutter but nod nonetheless.

"Well I asked him a bunch of really difficult questions, like pro fan level stuff, and Lee he just answered everything like it was a doddle. Lee his ears are pointed actual elf ears not prosthetic or surgically enhanced." Ryan tugs his ear for added effect and gives me a pleading look; "Think about it Levi how else could you describe his extreme reactions? His story fits and I am loathed to admit it but I think we are harbouring a castaway elf?"

I stare at Ryan for several minutes trying to work out if I should slap him or if I should dunk my head in my sink full of cold water? This is a dream, it has to be, I am not hearing this and I am not actually considering this to be the truth? I start to rub my temples furiously and begin pacing my tiny kitchen in soothing rhythmic motions. Ryan sits quietly and continues to fidget with the mug in his hands his face drawn into an expression of awe and contemplation, his dark brown eyes glazed over with disbelief and his mouth pulled into a lopsided grimace.

"Excuse me?"

The deep yet melodic voice makes both Ryan and I leap in the air and for a split second we just stand open mouthed staring at the castaway elf man. Elladan wearily holds onto my double doorframe like it is all that is holding him up and watches me with red rimmed exhausted eyes. I try to think of something to say but all I can do is squeak awkwardly and this obviously does not help.

"I…um…well I could not help but overhear your conversation," Elladan starts, his eyes darting around my kitchen growing ever more wider as he absorbs it all, eventually though they come to land on me; "You doubt me?" he asks suddenly but then shakes his head and tries again; "What I mean to say is…uh…I am not real to you is this correct?"

His eyes are so focused and intense that I gulp and nod slowly before realising my reaction is a bit vague so I follow it up with; "Elves don't exist here, you don't exist in reality you are a fairy-tale." Oh wow smooth Lee very smooth you called him a fairy!

It is his turn to swallow hard but he nods his head like he is grasping the situation; "What is here? I mean what is this reality?" he asks very slowly and I watch as his fingers dig further into my doorpost.

"This is earth and you are in a country called America in a place called Oregon," I reply in an equally slow tempo and bob my head in time with his, but do I stop there no I continue; "There are no elves here just humans and I realise this is very difficult for you, but if you are who you say you are then you need to know that it is really hard for me to accept that you're real. So you better not be some lunatic taking me for a ride."

His head jerks to the side at my passive aggressive tone and his brows furrow; "I am Elladan son of Elrond, I am half-elven and I swear to you there is a realm known as Arda it was my home."

I think I just stand silently for at least ten seconds before crouching down on the ground and clasping my head with my hands. I practice the calming technique of deep breathing and gentle rocking, this is quite a lot to try and fathom in one go, I think I am allowed to freak out;

"Elves are real," I finally mutter and hold my hands away from my head to observe them like they are going to confirm the statement.

"We have established that Levi," Ryan answers my statement and with quite a squeaky voice adds; "As is middle earth…or…Arda. What is considered the most political correct term Mr…ah…I mean…Lord Elladan? Would that be right? Lord, that's what you are right, cause like your Daddy is Lord Elrond very famous dude, big with Gil galad and those peeps …yea…no? Man you look a little pale?"

Elladan literally just regards Ryan with the most petrified look I have ever seen. I am not kidding this elf is about three seconds away from a stroke and who could blame him? I slowly turn around to shake my head disapprovingly at my tactless friend, is he serious? The guy is equally as freaked out as I am, it's not every day you find out that you're not the only world in the universe; well this is great my life has just turned into an episode of stargate, but instead of harbouring aliens I am stumbling across fictional characters!

"Okay I'm done!" I exclaim and straighten up out of rocking crouch. This is met by two sets of wary eyes so I force a smile for my bizarre guest; "So I have an elf in my house, awesome, well you're very welcome and I guess you must be hungry?" Elladan just about manages a nod and I swear I ramp up my deranged smile and lop to the fridge.

I rummage about trying to think of what elves would like to eat; are they vegetarian, or like vegan? Elladan looks pretty ripped so I assume he must get plenty of protein, eggs it is then, eggs are a universal food everyone can tolerate an egg! I nab the carton, some peppers, an onion and cheese, everyone loves an omelette. I start banging about the kitchen shooing Ryan out of the way, well if they are going to stare then they need to stare from a distance, I'm cooking I need space. I guess I never thought that snapping on the gas cooker and tossing about an electric whisk would have caused Elladan to faint, but it did, I guess modern appliances was just a step too far? Oopps!

xXx

"I'm really sorry," I apologize for the hundredth time and bite my lip as I press a pack of frozen peas to Elladan's temple. "That was a dumb move; I guess everything is a lot different here huh?"

"Just a little," he smirks then winces with the discomfort of his newly acquired bump. He wriggles uncomfortably in my bed, which I have so graciously let him borrow since he is now injured, and continues to stare at everything with fearful curiosity.

"If it helps the first time I had to use an industrial stove I got so flustered I hid in the pantry for the whole afternoon! I was just not ready for such modern advances in my relatively quaint life." I finish my attempt at empathizing with a goofy grin and hope he grasps that I am trying my best to make light of the rather awkward situation.

"I do not quite understand?" he starts and narrows his eyes as if trying to figure out my little tale.

"Oh well the thing I tried to cook on in the kitchen is called a stove, it is pretty average sized, but I own a bakery and it has a whole wall dedicated to a very large stove." I finish my explanation with a self-satisfied nod but my expression of delight fades when Elladan just watches me with baffled eyes.

"No I mean…I was not talking about the stove…I mean I do not understand how I am here?" He frowns and slowly scans my room again, which thankfully I have recently just redecorated and I cleaned it this morning, props for me!

"Ah well that is the million dollar question isn't it?" I chirp but am met with another confused glance, well this is difficult, am I going to have to explain everything? Aw crap I am going to have to explain _everything_!

"Yes it is," Elladan murmurs and his focused gaze suddenly drifts away to some memory for the briefest moment of time. As quick as his mind left the room it returns and he manages a very small and timid smile for me. He places his hand on the bag of peas and tries to yank it away but I forcefully hold it there.

"No way matey, I don't think so; you hit your head you need to keep the ice on that bump!" I scold and he actually startles at my raised voice.

"I beg your pardon but no I do not!" He replies quite firmly and attempts to remove the bag again.

I narrow my eyes at him and taunt; "Who made you the nurse…er…healer? I have the big of frozen peas I think I get the final say."

"I am a healer and I am telling you I am perfectly fine," Elladan replies with a dead pan expression and my mouth pops open involuntarily.

"Oh…um…well then I guess you _are_ the nurse," I cringe and hand him the bag of peas with an apologetic look. To this his expressionless face suddenly cracks into an amused grin and he laughs softly, a musical sound, kind of captivating and I suddenly realise I am staring. Before I know it my mouth starts doing its own thing and I come out with; "You have a really sweet laugh."

"Really? My brother finds it aggravating," he says and cocks his head to the side completely unconcerned with the ridiculous statement I just spewed out. I would face palm myself right now if I thought it would help me take back that horrendous sentence. Elladan seems to gather my sudden awkwardness and smirks playfully; "If it helps I may have exaggerated my healer status, I studied the art but preferred playing with swords, but I still remember the basic principles."

"It helps," I say and stifle a giggle, I like him, he seems mellow. Well as mellow as one would be when they wake up in a completely different world that is vastly more technologically advanced then their own.

"Good," he sighs and then gives me a pained look; "May I ask a favour?" I nod and he drops his gaze before answering; "If I promise to ignore the laugh comment, would you be so kind as to never bring up the fainting incident?"

"I can do that!" I leap at the opportunity to sweep that incident under the metaphorical rug.

"Thank you," he cringes and glances towards the door; "Do you think your foreign mate could do the same?"

"Foreign mate?" I ask and give the elf a quizzical look.

"Ryan, the dark skinned man, he is your husband? No?"

"Oh lord NO!" I actually laugh so hard I snort; "No Ryan is my friend and business partner, he doesn't even live here. He was just being a gentleman and protecting me from the slightly manic elf man I scooped up on the beach. Also he isn't foreign, he was born in Michigan, which is here in this land too so nope he is not foreign. Though sometimes I think he comes from another world entirely…uh…that was entirely inappropriate and I am _really_ sorry!"

I am relieved when Elladan actually laughs at the comment and shakes his head; "No it is fine I appreciate the humour and my apologies for being presumptions, your friend is very wise for I would not have allowed a young maiden to house a _manic _elf, for I hear they can be quite difficult."

"You are a funny elf Elladan!" I chuckle and he smiles back but he looks exhausted, he really looks like he has been to hell and back. With a breezy smile I stand to my feet and say in my most professional voice; "I think you should get some sleep and maybe tomorrow we can try and figure out how to get you back to your brother."

"I do not want to be a burden," Elladan quickly raises his hands his voice sounding concerned; "You have already done so much."

"Nonsense!" I snort and cross my arms about my chest; "besides I want to help."

"I cannot thank you enough Levi but I do not think it will be so easy," he murmurs and looks rather forlorn in my big walnut sleigh bed.

"Probably not," I nod in agreement and shrug; "but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now just get some rest and we'll worry about it later, agreed?"

"Agreed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo...another update cos I was listening to a lot of crazy pop...seemed to work with the story...and my dog is my muse lol! If you can't guess what Ryan is singing in this chapter...you have been living under a rock...it is of course the infuriatingly addictive blurred lines. In deep voice "I know you want it!" Argh! I HATE IT AND LOVE IT ALL AT ONCE!**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely followers and favorites...it was so nice to see familiar names :) and of course the reviews so ta very much too...**

**Lasgalendil : I have no idea what you mean with "strange accent accented strange definitely," ? Just I don't know sorry lol? *sighs* I think we need to establish something here...Levi is, how we would say where I am from, an eejit. "Miss," and the strong independent female remarks are sarcasm. Though frankly the term "Ms," is mostly used with older females were the awkward situation arises and Lee is still very young so i didn't feel the need to be PC with her (I am in my twenties and would die off if someone referred to me as Ms my god I am much to young to debated as married or not) Plus I am not writing a PC fic (its a ridiculous made only for my amusement story and if anyone else likes it that is a major bonus) and as much as I appreciate were you are coming from I feel it is a bit nit picky. i agree the first chapter was a little messy even for my standards but as I say I was just having fun and being silly that evening (stressful day in work needed the release) But I've received some lovely guidance which was very appreciated. I thought most kids got taught basic first aid? Jezz I even know how to use a portable de-fib? Well my bad I just assumed! And kudos for realizing she got it all back to front, no-one commented on that I was so waiting for someone to go "Huh?" (like why would you slap someone?) yip it's safe to say you would not want Levi administering first aid! Oh absolutely much more description will be implemented in future chapters, I am generally very over descriptive, but I tend to hold back to see if it is worth my while really going for a story if no-one likes it. Oh and they never went to a hospital he refused treatment on site, he's an elf I'm pretty he bounces back pretty quick, but clearly that would be the descriptive error you were poking at, also could you imagine the drama of medical insurance, personal details, next of kin? A headache I was not prepared to have. I assume you didn't feel the need to read anymore because most of your queries were brought up in the second chapter, her introspective moment blah blah...look I'm gonna be honest this is silly stuff, fluffy and literally a guilty pleasure. Yea it will probably have serious overtones at a later point but at the moment its just fun, and I want to keep it that way instead of making it heavy and introspective. The rest of my stories tend to be like that and this is just a break away from the norm, If your looking for something deeper maybe this isn't really for you. But thanks anyway for taking the time to review you obviously felt very strongly and that of course is always appreciated.**

**Rousdower: THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL FRIEND...I need to reply to your questions from earlier email...give me a little while I have host of stuff to impart...meet you at the mind palace/cosmos place/cyber room at some point in the very near future...I am putting a leash on Digby in case you decide to throw him into a black hole too! Very worrying...please don't throw me in when I hit you with something *eeeppp* Yes american cultural education would be awesome (see very american) and the less normal or typical the better :D I like cookey craziness for this story :D**

**Simply Supreme; Ahhhh you are too kind! Know they werem't usually my type of stories either but then I had ideas and ideas turned into plot lines and plot lines turned into chapters...and now I'm hooked! So hopeful you will enjoy this story it's a little sillier and crazier than my other stuff, but I really appreciate you taking the time to read it and review! Really touched ta! :D**

**Dare I ask...review? Follow? Favorite? *gives puppy dog eyes***

3. it's all in a Name

A sound that can only be described as a high pitched wail splits through my ears sending a jolt of shock through my sleeping body. What in the hell was that? I bounce awake but forget that I had slept on the sofa last night, and in my scramble roll off said sofa and end up face first on the wooden floor; I grumble into the floorboards and start slapping my hands around the ground like a deranged seal, or possibly a walrus, looking for my iphone whilst trying to distinguish what on earth that squeaky keening noise is?

I spy the shiny black sheen of my phone glinting at me from under the sofa and claw it out. I clumsily bash it until I actually make it light up and squint to make out the time. My eyes pop open in alarm when I realise I have slept in, it is eight thirty in the morning this is entirely unacceptable I need to be at the bakery for seven forty five at the latest. In an attempt to stand erect and actually physically move, I lunge forward but catch my feet on the blankets that have conveniently wrapped around my ankles, and again do a rather wonderful chin dive across my living room floor;

"Grrrreeeaat!" I hiss and slap my hands over my head, "Just great."

A few minutes pass and I suddenly realise the high pitch wailing is Ryan attempting his best Pharrell impression and he is regrettably getting closer;

"Annnd that's why Imma take a good giiirrrl, I know you want it, wooo, I know you want it! wooo" Ryan rocks into my lounge all bright eyed and bushy tailed and point's to me mid sing-a-long whilst shimming his shoulders.

I prop my elbow up to rest my chin in my palm and raise an eyebrow;

"Well good morning Pharrell!"

"Actually only the 'woooo,' is Pharrell so actually it is, 'good morning Mr Thicke," He laughs breezily and I roll my eyes. "So whatcha doin' on the floor?" he asks with a curious look.

"It is my physical reaction to your singing," I mutter with a dead pan expression; "It terrifies me that much that I resort to throwing myself off things."

Ryan scowls and just continues to hum really loud and poke about my living room. I clamber to my feet and wrap the blanket around my shoulders all whilst glaring at him;

"Why didn't you wake me?" I accuse and shove my phone in his face; "It's nearly nine I should have been at the bakery hours ago!"

"I assumed that with our new guest you would be taking the day off," he replies and shoves my phone back towards me whilst gesturing in the general vicinity of my bedroom; "Who by the way is still dead to the world."

"Shit! I never thought about that? There is no way he is ready for the outside world yet, argh this is worse than having a child!" I gripe and start pacing the floor getting a little caught up in my blanket robe so I appear a little likes a bandaged mummy. "Maybe if I phone Trixie she'll open up and hold the fort, I think I have enough in the store to cover us for the day, oh but there is no lemon meringue!"

"I am way ahead of you!" Ryan exclaims proudly and rests his hands on his hips giving an almost superhero pose; "Trixie is happy to oblige us for the day."

"She is?" I ask rather dubiously it is not like my only waitress to be so obliging.

"Yea sure but you are paying her double time for it, 'kay?" Ryan adds sheepishly and I sigh loudly, well it's not like I can complain she is doing me a favour. I am such a crap boss my employees walk all over me.

"Right so I guess we need to come up with an action plan?" I mumble and give Ryan a meaningful look; "And I think we need to be realistic and realise this is probably going to be a long term situation, not unless you have figured out how to open a worm hole overnight?"

"Negative to the worm hole but kudos for the creative suggestion," Ryan nods his head and beckons me to follow him so I sleepily shuffle after him.

He flounces into my spare room which has suddenly become his private study. Every inch of the bed is covered in scribbled on paper, and a rather crude map has been drawn up and tacked to my wall. I try to refrain from jabbing my finger furiously at the pins in my newly repapered walls and take calming breaths. His laptop buzzes on the floor and around it sits several dirty mugs, a cereal bowl and what remains of my cookie stash.

"Is. That. My. M&M's?" I accuse and point to a large but empty bag of M&M's, to which Ryan simply gives me a guilty look and shrugs innocently; "You snarfed all my M&M's? Ryan I was saving them for an emergency!"

"And a fictional character being washed up on a beach is not an emergency?" Ryan asks with a cocked eyebrow and plonks himself down by his laptop again.

"An emergency for ME!" I cry and mournfully pick up the empty bag to stroke it longingly. "The awful thing is you would not have appreciated the stress relieving qualities that chocolate possesses because you lack a female chromosome!"

"Husssh up!" Ryan sighs and bashes his keyboard; "I'll buy you more, now do you want to listen to my theories or not?"

I pout for a bit but decide I can probably sacrifice one bag of my beloved treat in the pursuit of knowledge. So I tentatively perch on the edge of the bed and try to look alert, I did not sleep well last night and although Ryan insisted he take the sofa I had been stubborn and accused him of being anti-feminist, so with that he relented and I suffered a horrible nights rest. If I had of known he had not been planning on sleeping I would have fully taken advantage of his offer. I feel a little fuzzy still and sorely regret not making myself some coffee; I really need coffee for this level of intellectual functioning first thing in the morning.

"So I consulted the internet nerds," Ryan begins and points to his screen, "I figured I could pose some hypothetical questions to them, say, would an elf ever get refused entry to Valinor?"

"And is that possible?" I ask trying to recall our many nerdy Lord of the Rings conversations. The only thing I can remember is that Arwen didn't get to go because she fell in love with a mortal ergo forfeiting her ticket outta Arda.

"Well technically no," Ryan grumbles, "but Elladan could have been denied entry if he decided to be mortal."

"Could he do that?" I frown not understanding why anyone would want to do that? I still don't understand why Arwen did? I mean no man is worth that sort of drama, seriously she gave up all that for a castle and a crown, probably some nice dresses too, oh and I guess Viggo is hot, meh I can see her point

"Well his sister and uncle did, so I guess the same choice is open to him?" Ryan muses and shrugs.

"But he would have to make a conscious choice right?" I wonder aloud, "Because I don't think he did, he said there was a storm and he got tossed overboard, it sounds more like an accident."

"Well that is what I thought but the nerds reject this theory," Ryan scratches his close shaven wiry hair and elaborates; "The nerds say that it should not be possible for an elf to not find their way to Valinor so we are left with two theories; Option A Elladan has denied his immortality or is at least on the fence about it. Or Option B the nerds are wrong."

"Kind of a dramatic refusal of entry?" I snort and scowl these Valar people are a little aggressive; "But if option A is correct then how did he end up here?"

"Yea well I have been trying to figure that one out," Ryan sighs and points to the map, "Frankly I have no explanation except maybe a worm hole but that just sounds so…I don't know…star trek?"

"A wormhole was my suggestion!" I reply haughtily and he sniggers," So do the nerds have any suggestions on that?"

"The nerds stopped talking to me when I brought up the wormhole theory; apparently I am mocking their fandom?" Ryan grumbles and huffily crosses his arms about his chest; "Stupid Nerds!"

"So are we any further on?" I dare to ask.

"Well unless Spock comes through said wormhole and offers us an olive branch then no, no we are basically exactly where we started, except maybe we have established Elladan is going to be a long term guest." Ryan closes his laptop and scrubs his face with his hands.

"I think I would much prefer Khan to come through the wormhole?" I muse aloud and am met with a disapproving look; "What? Well you can't say it isn't a possibility."

"No Levi you want Benedict Cumberbatch to come through a wormhole and make you his dark queen!" Ryan corrects me with a smirk; "And no we really don't want Khan to come through a wormhole."

"I'm just saying I think he was a very misunderstood villain, he just wanted to free his people, that is not an unreasonable request?" I defend my theory with conviction.

"Lee he is a terrorist he'd destroy us all!" Ryan waves his hands above his head in exasperation before slapping them to his face; "Oh my good god we are having this argument there is an elf lord in your bedroom!"

"Correction there is an elf lord in _your _bedroom." I grin and point to the doorway where Elladan is timidly ambling towards. "Morning sleepy head!" I chime and he startles at my rather shrill voice.

"I heard raised voices?" he questions in a rather husky voice and clutches his head. "I was concerned."

"Yea sorry about that man, Levi has a tendency to shout excessively," Ryan says sarcastically then shoves me off the bed; "Budge over Lee give the dude a seat."

I yelp and clatter to the ground again, I should probably elaborate at this point that I have a severe balance issue as in I lack a fully operational vestibular system, the slightest push and I will drop like a ton of bricks. Elladan looks alarmed by the display and gives Ryan a seething look, in one swift movement he yanks me to my feet and I sort of wobble with shock of being upright again.

"How dare you lift your hand to a lady, and one so kind as to offer you shelter for the night!" Elladan spits and glares defiantly at Ryan.

"Ha Levi a lady, pigs might fly," Ryan snorts but his amused expression is quickly wiped from his face when he registers the cool look in the elf's eyes. "Whoa dude it was joke I didn't intend to hurt her," he pleads and shuffles away from the angry elf.

"Ah wait just a second Prince charming," I quickly interject and pat his arm; "Ryan was just playing around, it was a joke, it's a friendly exchange."

"A friendly exchange?" he asks with trepidation.

"Yea watch!" I then proceed to smack Ryan hard across the back of the head, he jolts forward and then grumbles; "See completely harmless."

"Yea harmless," Ryan grunts but mercifully catches my warning look and plasters a very enthusiastic smile on his face; "No need to beat me up it was just some fun."

"This is very confusing?" Elladan shakes his head and gives us a pained look before easing himself down on the edge of the bed. "Your culture is bizarre."

"I would completely agree with you," Ryan nods, "but for the foreseeable future you are going to be stuck with it so it's best we start trying to make sense of it for you."

"I spent my life blending into the cultures of men and elves, I thought I had seen everything there was to see clearly I was wrong?" Elladan speaks aloud but obviously not for our benefit. He sits silently for a minute and observes my very neutral and sparsely decorated spare bedroom, which is now littered in Ryan's stuff, and outwardly groans.

"We'll help you do it again?" I say brightly and flutter a hand over his shoulder before retracting it, I don't really do touch; "If you can blend into the numerous races of Arda you can survive earth."

He manages a weak smile but then casually observes the blue scrubs he is still wearing and gives a disdainful look; "I do not like your people's strange garments, and I really would appreciate access to a bath?"

"Yip I totally agree, those clothes suck and that is why Ryan is just leaving to find you more fashionable apparel." I grin and eye Ryan with a knowing look.

"I am?" He asks with a frown.

"Yes and I'll get Elladan acquainted with a shower and make some brunch, sound reasonable?" I say diplomatically.

"What is a shower?" Elladan asks innocently.

"Oh you're gonna love the shower man!" Ryan chirps, "I am telling you there a very few pleasures in life but a power shower after a rough day is top of the list."

"Sounds promising," Elladan chuckles and for the first time since he got here he actually looks slightly relaxed.

"Right let's get this show on the road," I proclaim and start shuffling the elf and the best friend out of the room. "The two of you have messed up my house I need space to clean!"

I leave Elladan parked at my bathroom door and scuttle after Ryan to give him my visa. I then proceed to detail exactly what sort of budget we are talking about, I recommend bargain stores and thrift shops, not Ryan's usual haunts but I don't have the money to be throwing around. My business does good but not that good! I need to be realistic Elladan won't be here forever and besides what does an elf know about labels?

I wave Ryan off and return back to the elf to explain the wonder of modern plumbing. He is blown away by my pretty average over bath shower, and typical plain white bathroom décor, the only splash of colour I have is emerald green towels and bath mats. The toilet was a fun thing to describe and personally I never want to relive that conversation, let's just say he was pretty mesmerized by the flush system and how that all works, not an easy discussion to navigate. I leave him with fresh towels, a spare tooth brush, and point out the shampoo and conditioner because I assume he'll need it.

Once free I go in search of my poor Alsatian who has thus far been neglected and lies on his rug in the hall wearing a forlorn expression. I crawl onto the mat beside him and give him a cuddle, he then proceeds to lick me senseless and after some playtime I think I am forgiven. I even talk him into helping me tidy up the house, or at least making it a fun chore. Jazz playfully rips sheets and pillows off chairs, and licks clean all unused bowls and cups, okay maybe that wasn't helping but it was amusing to watch. He is a big hairy goofball with clumsy oversized paws and one droopy ear, so he perpetually looks confused, but I would be lost without him. It is hard to believe he was a half-starved pup when I found him roaming about the beach, I tried to find his owner but after several months it appeared he was a stray and I adopted him. Hmm there is a pattern between my local shoreline and me finding stray ownerless creatures wandering around it, maybe I should stop going to the beach?

I eventually find myself in my kitchen with the radio on low in the background as I cheerfully scrub the dishes. I sing loudly and very out of key to Jazz who just watches me with his baffled look, I must say I am a sucker for peppy modern country music, particularly a little sugarland, so when 'stuck like glue,' starts filtering through the speakers I turn up the volume and joyfully join in. I sing to Jazz because I feel this is appropriate, this could be our song, and I think he agrees;

"I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whatcha gonna do with that? Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, come on over here with that Sugar sticky sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff ." I rhyme off to Jazz and he barks excitedly in return as I sashay toward him. He bounces up on his hind legs and we engage in a ridiculous doggy dance.

Once he gets fed up with trying to bounce around on two legs he returns to excitedly skipping around my feet. I on the other hand find my wooden spoon and pretend to drum the pots and pans dangling from my rustic hanger above the stove, and loudly proclaim;

"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue You and me baby, we're stuck like glue!"

This would be fine except Elladan is standing in the kitchen doorway again, why is he always in doorways? Does he just skulk naturally or is he trying to give me heart failure! I scream and throw my spoon at him, not on purpose of course, it was an involuntary movement. Thankfully the elf dodges the flying utensil but I am so embarrassed I just drop down behind my titchy island counter. Jazz, the traitor that he is, runs off to greet his new buddy with much affectionate barking and whining.

"Levi?" Comes his soft voice and I remain silent hoping I can convince him that he just imagined the incident. "Levi I just thought you should know I successfully figured out how to cease the water flow from the shower contraption."

Aw he sounds so proud of himself and I guess that is an achievement, dammit I am going to have to reveal myself and applaud him. I timidly peek my head above the countertop like a cautious meerkat and smile shyly;

"Um that's great!" I mumble and slowly come to stand; "See you can totally figure this stuff out."

"That is the plan," he sighs and rubs a hand through is tangled mass of dark hair, I should probably introduce him to the wonderment of hairdryers, his life would be so much easier with a vidal Sassoon in his possession. The elf smirks at my obvious staring before continuing; "You have a lovely voice, but may I inquire as to where the music is coming from?"

"Thanks," I mutter and feel my cheeks flush, I have lived on my own too long I am not used to guests popping up on me and unearthing my secret habits. I quickly resemble my features and point to the radio on the shelf; "The music comes from the radio, it's a bit harder to explain but music can be recorded and transmitted over radio waves so that everyone with this device can hear it."

Elladan's face puckers in confusion and he just blows out another long sigh; "I have not the faintest notion as to what radio waves are?"

I feel his pain and I search for a way to make it easier; "Um…how about for the meantime we just call it modern magic? So anytime something seems really bizarre to you we'll just say, 'modern magic,' and you'll know not to freak out?"

"Like a safe word?" he says and eyes me with a contemplative look.

"Precisely!" I exclaim and give myself a congratulatory smile for my genius idea; "Just until you get your bearings and nail the basics down."

"It is probably the best approach," he mutters and scans the kitchen again then shudders. "I believe I am getting too old to be learning new tricks."

"Nobody is too old to learn," I say breezily and return to putting away my dishes. I attempt to give home hope so I start rambling; "My grandmother learnt how to ride a motorcycle at sixty-five, that takes guts and she was much tinier and less educated than you. You'll be fine besides you have me and I am relatively normal, if I can get you into a car and teach you how to use modern plumbing in a day then we're set!"

"You have a lot of faith in me Levi," he replies and slinks towards me with a coy smile playing on his lips; "I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"Please call me Lee, god knows everyone else does," I laugh and am even more impressed when he picks up the extra towel and starts helping me dry.

"Your name is very different," Elladan muses and I give him a playful scowl.

"No it is not it is perfectly normal!" I defend and flick stray bubbles at him making him chuckle; "At least I don't have a name like 'Elladan,' or 'Elrohir.'

Elladan tries to smile through the sudden look of pain that fills his features, and immediately I feel awful. He must be devastated to be separated from his brother; I know I would be inconsolable if I lost Trina in some freak accident, not knowing if she survived or if she was hurt, I am such an idiot.

"Elladan I am so sorry," I attempt to articulate and drop my gaze trying to think of the best thing to say. We stand in silence for a few strained seconds before I find my voice; "I am sure he is safe maybe even with your parents, he is probably freaking out just as much as you are? I am sure we can find a way to reunite the both of you, I am positive there has to be a way."

"I overheard your theories you know?" Elladan slowly speaks as he carefully examines a cereal bowl. "You humans whisper very loud."

"That might just be me I've been told I shout a lot," I attempt a light chuckle but he doesn't look like he's in the laughing mood.

"Elrohir is safe and well," Elladan eventually confirms and then lifts his highly focused gaze to meet my very confused one; "I can feel he is where he belongs, where he wants to be, but I am not sure if it is where I want to be?"

"Huh?" Is my best response because I really don't get it?

"Your friend made a comment that I may have been indecisive about my immortality," Elladan begins with a deep furrow marring his perfectly youthful visage; "Maybe that is the truth? Maybe I have been denied entry because my heart was not truly decided?"

"Oh well that changes things," I say rather unhelpfully, "but is it not more of a conscience decision you have to make? As opposed to being shipwrecked on a foreign world?"

"In essence yes at least I thought so?" He muses and then glances upward; "Maybe I am being tested, maybe I have to prove my conviction to my heritage?"

"Well that's a bit mean!" I cry and throw my towel down in irritation; "See this is why I don't do religion it all just seems a tad unfair! It's not like you asked to be born a half elf, I mean it's a lot of pressure to put on someone. Do you want to be an elf or do you want to be a man? I don't think I could ever decide."

"I agree," Elladan actually chuckles and then rolls his eyes; "And then my father names me 'Elf-Man,' how very ironic!"

"Parents!" I grumble, "They should not be allowed to name their kids crazy names that will ultimately cause them and their peers a great deal of confusion later in life! I mean 'Levi,' which turned into 'Lee,' I spent most of my teenage life convincing people I was not gender confused, And 'Elf-Man,' that really set you up for a life full of racial confusion doesn't it?"

"Apparently so?" Elladan shrugs and continues to laugh easily.

"Well if this is your test or purgatory, where you must sit and contemplate your future, then may I make a suggestion?" I say quite boldly and Elladan nods for me to carry on; "Enjoy being a man, do mortal things and immerse yourself in our bizarre ways. Then you'll know for sure where your heart lies, does that make sense?"

"Yes it does," he replies with quite a resolute tone; "but I cannot expect you to put me up for an indefinite period of time?"

"Hey consider it my gift to you," I reply brightly and gently punch him on the shoulder; "Kinda like an 'our names suck,' solidarity thing?"

"Are you certain?" He asks with a not very convinced look.

"Yes!" I cry and shake my head at his worried expression; "But if you want to earn your keep I could probably do with a kitchen assistant down at the bakery, and Ryan always needs a hand restoring his stock. It would kinda be like slave labour but you can have the spare room and I'll feed you? Any tips or money you earn at the shop will be yours though, it won't be much but it's decent?"

"That sounds like a fair trade," Elladan purses his lips in consideration; "I am sure in time I can learn how to work these contraptions."

"Yea okay slow down there buddy," I chuckle, "Let's just focus on making you look human first, and then we'll tackle the kitchen."


End file.
